wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
GemWings
GemWings are a fanon Tribe belonging to QibliMoon. They are dragons of darkness and beauty entwined. GemWings hang from their back talons to sleep and feed mainly on bats and raccoons. They are usually adorned with treasure. Their queen is Queen Mica. Descriptioncfds Base scales are shades of gray ranging from metallic gray to stony gray. Underscales can be pale pink, lavender, pearly white, clear blue, pale turquoise, or smoky black. Rarely, they may have underscales that are golden, but this is very uncommon. Most GemWings have two different underscale colors. They have an odd, slightly transparent quality. GemWings have small, flexible wings, adapt to gliding through narrow tunnels and stalactite-filled caves. Their eyes are like opals, with a glistening, reflective quality that shines with many colors. Their spines and horns are shaped like crystals and are are the same hue of one of their underscale colors. GemWings have forked pink tongues. GemWing blood is clear. Abilities GemWings have a heightened sense of touch, being able to sense objects that barely come in contact with them. They can also sense a change in drafts and air quality. They have very strong and jagged teeth. Their scales are strangely hard. The tip of their tail widens into a clublike weapon with spikes the colors of the GemWing's underscales. It resembles a cluster of crystals. Weaknesses GemWings cannot stand bright light, and can momentarily be blinded from a bright light source. They are not good at flying in the open. They tire easily when running or flying. A GemWing’s skin is very soft and weak beneath their scales, so their underbelly is very vulnerable. A GemWing can exhale no dangerous substance whatsoever. Territory GemWings live beneath SkyWing and the IceWing territory. They rarely surface, due to the fact that they hate the light. They live in underground caves and tunnels. It is dark and usually damp, but beauty is everywhere. Many cave walls glitter with multicolored crystals, while gems and minerals protrude from the stone floors. Dragonets And Eggs GemWing dragonets are hatched from pale silver eggs, speckled with the underscale colors of the dragonet inside. They hatcheries are large, smooth-walled caves. The Royal Hatchery is studded with beautiful gems. The dragonets hatch in small, shallow dips. A GemWing can lay up to five eggs. The average number is three. Once a dragonet has hatched, it is instantly given a name by its mother or father. GemWing names usually center around types of quartz, crystals, and minerals in general. A GemWing dragonet is more transparent when they hatch. Some dragonets mature more quickly, losing this quality faster than others until it reaches the fainter form of an adult GemWing. Weak dragonets, usually the last hatched, may take far longer. Tribe Relations The GemWings are an ancient Tribe. They stay hidden and secret from the other Tribes, living beneath SkyWing and IceWing territory. Occasionally, if a GemWing is sighted, they are usually considered to be a hybrid of some sort, but this rarely happens, as GemWings hate leaving the darkness. Even moonlight, if one or two of the moons is/are full, can be too much for them. Gallery Category:Fanmade Tribes